Naoki Tatsuta
|birthplace = Naga, Wakayama Prefecture, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Sanae Takagi|occupation = Voice actor|active = 1976-present|status = Active|Agent = Aoni Production}} is a seiyū born on September 8, 1950 in Naga, Wakayama Prefecture, Japan. He is employed by the talent management firm Aoni Production. He is most known for the roles of Buta Gorilla (Kiteretsu Daihyakka), Daima Jin (High School! Kimengumi), Oolong (Dragon Ball Z), Ashibe's Father (Shounen Ashibe), and Scoop-kun (Shūkan Kodomo News). Anime TV * 21-emon (Gonsuke) * Astro Boy (Robita) * Angel Heart (Hideo Mochiyama) * Anime Sanjushi (Coby) * Aura Battler Dunbine (Hon Wan, multiple minor characters) * B Biidaman Bakugaiden V (Count Dracula) * Blue Gale Xabungle (Propopiev Sandora) * Bomberman Jetters (Mechadoc) * Cyborg Kuro-chan (narrator) * Chikkun Takkun (Jitabata Mechaman) * Cowboy Bebop (Dr. Yuuri Kellerman) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Poncho) * Doraemon (Sunetsugu, Suneo (took over after Kaneta Kimotsuki left, from November 15, 1985 to December 6, 1985)) * Dragon Ball (Oolong, Ko-Gamera, Boxer, Wolf, Seal Soldier) * Dragon Ball Z (Oolong, Korin, Yamu, Bubbles, Haiya Dragon, Tsuno, Mayor) * Dragon Ball GT (Big Bro' Kidnapper) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Oolong) * Dragon League (Amon) * Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken (Zaboera) * Duel Masters (Maruo Kakuko) * Fearsome Biomen Umekichi * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Edelhi Bootsvorz) * GeGeGe no Kitarō #4 (Ittan Momen, Nurikabe) * GeGeGe no Kitarō #5 (Konaki-Jijii, Nurikabe) * Gintama (Yagyu Binbokusai) * Hare Tokidoki Buta (Principal) * Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Daima Jin) * Kimagure Orange Road (Kazuya Hatta) * Kingyo Chūihō (Same) * Kinnikuman: Nisei (Nakano-san, Minch) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (Dr. Eskargon) * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (Kaoru Kumada (Buta Gorilla) (2nd appearance)) * Kyattōnin Tsutete Yandē (Gen nari Sei) * Magical☆Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (Shin Imamiya, Aban narration) * Mahō no Star Magical Emi (Topo) * Maison Ikkoku (Kindergarten Principal) * Maitchingu Machiko-sensei (Kinzō Abashiri) * Mashurambō (Kūtaru) * Meimon! Daisan Yakyūbu (Hiroshi Takahashi) * Metal Fighter MIKU (Kōzō Shibano) * Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Romalio Monini) * Mobile Suit Gundam (Marker Clan, Job John) * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Lewis Halberton) * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (Lewis Halberton) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Danny, Dudemo) * Mushrambo (Kutal) * My Neighbour Totoro (???) * Nine: Final (Okabe) * Obake no Q-tarō (Kisa) * One Piece (Tonjit, Capone Bege) * Pokémon (Professor Nishinomori) * Red Baron (anime) (Isao Kumano) * Sailor Moon Supers (Mister Magic Pierrot,Old Dentist) * Saint Seiya (Jamian) * Samurai Pizza Cats (Gennarisai) * Shin Hakkenden (Chūji) * Shōnen Ashibe (Ashibe's dad) * Sorcerer Hunters (Sukoya) * Sue Cat (Billy) * Susie-chan to Marvie (Professor Peabunny) * Tanoshii Willow Town (Tad) * Transformers: The Headmasters (Mindwipe) * Tsuri Baka Nisshi (Kazuo Sasaki) * Urusei Yatsura (???) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX (Vice-Principal Napoleon) * Zipang (Kanji Ishiwara) OVA * Dream Hunter Rem (Beta) * Future GPX Cyber Formula (Edelhi Bootsvorz) * Grappler Baki (Mitsunari Tokugawa) * Kimagure Orange Road (Kazuya Hatta) * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Puretseri) * Luna Varga (Chef) * Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (Yattran) * Saint Seiya '' (Skelleton Marchino) * Super Mario's Snow White by the Amada Printing and Processing Company (Luigi, Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa) Movies * ''Dōbutsu no Mori (film), the film adaptation of the Animal Crossing video game series. (Tanukichi/Tom Nook) * Dorami-chan: The Blue Straw Hat (Ponpu) * Dragon Ball ** Curse of the Blood Rubies (Oolong) ** Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (Oolong) ** Mystical Adventure (Oolong) ** The Path to Power (Oolong) * Dragon Ball Z ** The World's Strongest (Oolong) ** The Tree of Might (Oolong, Haiya Dragon, Bubbles) ** Lord Slug (Oolong, Haiya Dragon, Bubbles) ** Cooler's Revenge (Oolong, Haiya Dragon) ** Return of Cooler (Oolong) ** Super Android 13 (Oolong) ** Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (Oolong, Bubbles) ** Bojack Unbound (Oolong, Bujin, Bubbles) ** Bio-Broly (Jaga Bada, Bubbles) ** Wrath of the Dragon (Oolong) * Highschool! Kimen-gumi (Daima Jin) * Kimagure Orange Road (Kazuya Hatta) * Kung Fu Panda (Mister Ping) * Kinnikuman: Nisei (Nakano-san) * Nine (Sata) * Tamagotchi: The Movie (Mr. Turtle Dictionary) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Wheelie and Scalpel) Games The roles below are listed in alphabetical order, with the show title in bold and the (character(s) name in parentheses). * Ace Combat 5 (Transport Pilot, Yuktobania Navy Commandant) * Battle Fantasia (Donvalve Du Don) * BS Super Mario Collection (Bowser) * BS Super Mario USA Power Challenge (Commander, FryGuy, Clawglip) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (Oolong, Karin) * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Oolong, Karin) * Kingdom Hearts II (Rabbit) * Kinnikuman Nisei: Legend Choujins vs. New Generation Choujins (Nakano-san) * Kinnikuman Generations (Nakano-san) * Kinnikuman Muscle Generations (Nakano-san) * Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max (Nakano-san) * Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil (Baguji) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (Sokolov) * Policenauts (Jun Ishida) * (Mr. R, The Devil) * Sonic the Hedgehog (series) (Bean the Dynamite) * Spyro The Dragon (Dragon Voice) * Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X (Albert) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Ganser) * Tengai Makyou III-Namida (Ichimonshi) Japanese voice-over * Gekisou Sentai Carranger (DD Donmo) * Junior High Science (中学生理科 Chūgakusei Rika, on NHK) (narrator) * Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (Might Burn, Mighty Wonder) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Poppen Seijin Haimaru) * Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Gaston the Thief) * Gogo Sentai Boukenger (Kawazugami) CD drama * Itazura na Kiss (Irie Papa) * Madara Tenshō-hen (Jato) Other * Angela Anaconda (Brinks-sensei) * Angry Beavers (Dagget Beaver) * Looney Tunes (Porky Pig) * Looney Tunes Christmas (Porky Pig) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Scrappy-Doo) * Winnie the Pooh (Rabbit (2nd voice)) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Sir Handel, Salty the Dockyard Diesel, Troublesome Trucks) * Shūkan Kodomo News (Scoop-kun) * TV Ojamanbou (Narrator (through September 28, 2003)) * Nihon Gennen (Tsukaeru-kun) * Gangsta's Paradise (LV) * Raidin Daati (Chamillionaire) External links * Naoki Tatsuta at Aoni Production. * Anime News Network Category:1950 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Wakayama Prefecture fr:Naoki Tatsuta ja:龍田直樹 pt:Naoki Tatsuta fi:Naoki Tatsuta Category:Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society Category:Aoni Production